Ryoga’s Secret
by apocadelic
Summary: What will Ryoma do if Ryoga didn't want to play tennis with him anymore? Of course our tennis prince won't let it happen. [secret pairing, RyogaRyoma?]


This is my first AtoRyoga fic... I dedicate this fic to one of my favorite author **"Craze Izumi"** , thanks to Craze for beta reading too...

Disclaimer : I do hope I own it... but... I _don't_ (sigh) PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei...

* * *

"_You're the worst, Chibisuke. I don't want to play with you anymore." Little Ryoga came approaching his little brother._

"_No, one more game… one more game." Little Ryoma pleaded his brother._

"_I don't want, the result will still the same. You can't return even a single ball." Ryoga sighed. _

"_Ryoga, Ryoma, it's time for lunch." Rinko called from the kitchen window._

"_Hai… Kaa-san." Both of them shouted._

"_Ne… play with me after we had lunch." Ryoma pulled Ryoga's sleeve._

"_You're not fun, Chibisuke." The older boy sighed again, looking at his brother eyes. "Okay, only one more game."_

---

**Ryoga's Secret**

---

Ryoma looked at the ceiling. Two weeks ago, Ryoga had visited them, but since last week his brother didn't want to play tennis with him. The tennis prince remembered the first day Ryoga came. After they had arrived home, the older boy dragged him to the tennis court, Ryoga didn't give him any time to rest.

'_Strange… usually he is the one who asked for a match. He said he still want to take revenge for his lose last time.' _Ryoma sat up after heard someone knocked the door.

"Ryoma-san, it's time for dinner." Nanako said.

"I'm coming." The tennis prince left his room, went downstairs.

When he entered the dinning room, Ryoga was not there.

"Okaa-san, where is Ryoga?" The boy sat down.

"Oh, he said he will be back a bit late. He looked more cheerful lately." Rinko gave a bowl of rice to his son.

"Hehe… he is in love mode, Rinko." Nanjiroh grinned.

His father's word made Ryoma chocked in the middle of his drink.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-san?" His cousin asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine." Ryoma exhaled.

"Come to think about it, Ryoga-san came home with a bucket of red rose yesterday." Nanako put his forefinger on his chin.

Ryoma almost dropped his chopsticks.

"Wow… girls these days are more romantic." The younger boy's father giggled. "I wonder who the lucky girl is."

"You mean _unlucky_ girl." Ryoma murmured.

This time, someone shouted from the front door.

"Tadaima." It was Ryoga's voice.

"Okaeri."

The tennis prince looked at the hall way. He was shocked when he saw what his brother brought, a big bucket of red rose.

"Ryoga… you sure are so famous." Nanjiroh stood up and hugged his other son.

"Ryoga-san, what happen to you?" Nanako smiled innocently.

Ryoma looked at his brother carefully. He saw two buttons of Ryoga's shirt was open, the older boy's hair was a bit mess and a red mark on Ryoga's neck.

"You've grown up, Ryoga. Tell us who is the lucky girl?" His father grinned.

"Anata, let Ryoga eat first, ne." Rinko smiled.

"That's right." Nanjiroh sat back.

"What a troublesome guy." Ryoga said in low voice then sighed.

Unbeknownst to him his younger brother heard it.

'_Guy? Who?'_ Ryoma felt more curious.

"I already had dinner. I'll head to my room." The older boy left.

"Okay. Eh… wait, Ryoga, what about the cute girl?" The boys' father was about to stand up.

"Ryoga will tell us if he is ready. Now sit down and finish your meal." Rinko pulled Nanjiroh's hand.

Ryoma sighed, looking at his father childish side. After he finished his meal, he went to his brother's room. When he entered the room, he saw Ryoga was sitting near the window.

"Ne, Ryoga, play a match with me." Ryoma stood near the older boy.

"I'm tired. I want to take some rest." Ryoma's brother stood up, walked towards his bed.

"Then, tomorrow morning." The younger boy said.

"I can't, I must go at 10." Ryoga pulled the blanket.

"Mada mada da ne." The tennis prince left the room.

---

Ryoma woke up when Karupin meowed loudly.

"Ohayo, Karupin." He got up from bed then took shower.

After took shower, the younger boy went downstairs. He looked around, no one at home. When the younger boy entered the dinning room and looked at his breakfast, he decided to skip it.

'_Western breakfast again.' _Ryoma sighed then left the house.

Ryoma was walking to the tennis street when he heard Ryoga's voice behind the tree.

"Why did you drag me here?" Ryoga said.

The tennis prince walked towards the voice.

"It's your fault. Ore-sama never thought you are so much cuter when you blush." Atobe stepped closer.

'_Ore-sama? It can't be…'_ Ryoma kept walking slowly.

"You're a lot cuter than that brat." Hyoutei captain cupped Ryoga's face.

"Wait… not here… hmph…" Ryoga struggled a while before giving up from the passionate kiss.

Without Ryoga knowing, he started to moan. Ryoma peeked from his place and shocked with what he saw.

"Mon…" The younger boy was about to shout but he canceled his action.

With a smirk on his face, Ryoma left the place.

---

"Wait." Ryoga broke free from the kiss.

"What now?" Atobe looked at his boyfriend.

"I heard something from there." Ryoga pointed the place when Ryoma was there.

"I heard nothing. You want to run away?" Atobe smirked.

"Who said I want to run away?" The boy said quickly.

"Then, it's okay if we continue, right." It was not a question tone but a statement.

Ryoga blushed, knowing his mistake.

"You know…" Hyoutei's captain kissed Ryoga and it made Ryoga blushed twice in row. "You're really cute." Atobe said between the kiss.

---

Ryoga was relieve his date was over. Atobe didn't do anything else other than kiss him and took him to expensive restaurant for their lunch.

"Tadaima." He greeted after entered the house. "Chibisuke, what are you doing here?"

"Play tennis with me." Ryoma smirked.

"I'm tired." The tennis prince brother put off his shoes.

Ryoga was about walked towards his room.

"Maybe I should tell Okaa-san and Oyaji that your girl… oops… no, boyfriend is Atobe Keigo." Ryoma walked pass his brother, "Oka…"

"Okay, I'll play with you." Ryoga said quickly.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma smirked again then left the house towards tennis court.

"It's true what Keigo said, you're a brat." The younger boy's brother murmured then took his tennis racquet. "Next days will be hard." He sighed before joined his little brother.

* * *

Ryoga and Atobe are cute together, aren't they? (giggling)

I do hope you enjoy reading this…review please... (bow deeply)


End file.
